


Heroes of Nirn: One-Shots

by TheSilverenette2003



Series: Heroes of Nirn [4]
Category: DCU, Dragon Age - All Media Types, Elder Scrolls, Game of Thrones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:50:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverenette2003/pseuds/TheSilverenette2003
Summary: From the fluffiest fluff to the smuttiest smut, this book holds One-Shots from my Heroes of Nirn Series. Since I'm a little uninspired, I decided on this until I can get my creative and motivational juices flowing for Heroes of Nirn: Champion. For now, though, I'll write these and gladly take prompts and suggestions. I am willing to write AUs of my AU as well.If you want a full list of pairings in my Heroes of Nirn Series, the Timeline has all of them pretty much tagged, you can also look in the timeline itself to find specific names.
Relationships: Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Fenris (Dragon Age)
Series: Heroes of Nirn [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653577





	Heroes of Nirn: One-Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Overstimulation

After a session of heated passion, Casten's head was resting against their pillows as Fenris hovered above him. The blonde's shining emerald orbs were glazed over with post-orgasmic bliss as they caught Fenris' dark olive eyes. The elf smirked all of a sudden, and Casten opened his mouth to question, but yelped when Fenris shoved two fingers inside his sore hole. 

"What? Why would you- Oh fuck."

He jolted when Fenris' hand wrapped around his oversensitive cock. The elf chuckled. "I believe this is something you've mentioned before. Something you have… Fantasized about?"

His body jerked again, nearly kneeing Fenris in the chest. "Clearly something we need to prepare for, it seems."

Casten grabbed Fenris' wrist. "Wait, I have… ribbons in my pack. For... reasons."

The elf raised a dark eyebrow, and rose to retrieve them. Casten's mind raced. _'Is this a good idea? Would he want to tie me up? I don't want to kick him though. He wants to do this. If he's heard me talk about this, he'd have to have heard me mention having to be restrained, right?'_

When Fenris returned, he held up six black ribbons. "It seems you _were_ prepared."

He went red. "I bought them yesterday, I didn't get a chance to hide- I mean put them away."

Casten moved his limbs so that they were spread, Fenris loosely tied his wrists and ankles to the bedposts.

Fenris moved to rest in between his spread legs. Casten swallowed. "I have a watchword. One that I'm supposed to say when it gets too much and I need to stop. It's 'Dragon', just in case."

He smiled, and wrapped his left hand around Casten's cock. The blonde sharply inhaled at the contact. 

Then the elf tightened his grip and stroked, causing the blonde to pull against the binds.

Whimpers and moans poured out of his mouth as the stroking continued. Fingers then slipped inside him to massage his prostate, making him roll his hips.

When he felt the alluring pull of his orgasm, the pained pleasure of overstimulation mellowed into _just_ pleasure.

The blonde's body locked up and his lips parted into a silent scream when he came, the buzz making his toes curl. Granted, this isn't as good as getting his ass pounded by the owner of those hands, but it was still satisfying.

His body then locked up again, but for a different reason. The hand on his cock held firm, and the fingers inside him slipped out. He watched as Fenris rested the palm attached to those fingers on the head of his length. Their eyes met, and the elf raised a dark eyebrow in silent challenge. 

Casten gulped.

Then Fenris began to rub his palm in tight circles around the head, and Casten _shrieked_.

He couldn't speak for a few moments, his limbs jerking and pulling on the ribbons. Even though he's feeling more pain than pleasure, he doesn't want him to stop just yet.

After all, it has been established that he _is_ a masochist.

His orgasm was approaching far quicker than previously, he knows he might come dry.

Fenris slowed slightly. "Do you want to stop?"

The blonde's breathing was shallow. "I'll tell you when I do, I have a watchword, remember?"

That's all Fenris needed to hear. 

He began to speed up, causing Casten to shriek once more.

His back arched when he came painfully, muscles cramping.

When he could finally breathe he screeched, "Dragon!"

Fenris immediately pulled his hands away and began untying the ribbons, allowing Casten to move around. Not that he could at the moment, being as virtually boneless as he was.

The blonde felt a moist cloth gently clean his groin as he was catching his breath. His muscles spasmed when the cloth made contact with his painfully sensitive head, but began to relax when Fenris was done.

By the time Fenris had returned from discarding the soiled cloth, Casten had fallen asleep.


End file.
